NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
The present invention comprehends apparatus by which a store front frame that forms a window for an enclosure can temporarily be closed in a new and unusual manner. Store front frames within which a glass panel is supported usually are expensive metal rectangular apparatus having a special U-shaped grove within which an outer marginal edge portion of the glass panel is securely supported in a safe and secure manner. Many store front frames are attractive and may be considered a work of art by the owner so it is only reasonable that never should the frame become defaced. Occasionally, for various reasons, the transparent plate glass panel is broken and must quickly be replaced, or otherwise the contents of the enclosure may be damaged, therefore steps should be taken immediately to discourage intrusion therethrough and to prevent theft or further damage to the enclosure interior.
There are safety regulations and laws that require the plate glass panel in public buildings be treated and rendered safe to the public so that should the glass panel become broken, personal injury is minimized. Accordingly the glass panel is designed to be fragmented into small pieces that are unlikely to cut persons in proximity thereto upon breakage thereof. For this reason the Glazer, when called upon to replace the damaged panel, usually cannot promptly install a replacement glass panel because most heat treated glass panels becomes fragmented upon attempts to cut and properly fit it into a store front frame.
Hence the Glazer must carefully measure and special purchase a new glass panel that is specifically dimensioned to replace the damaged glass panel and which will exactly fit the old frame. In the meanwhile the storefront is open to the elements as well to the marauders and for this reason the opening usually is boarded by securely fastening a makeshift wooden panel within the frame, thereby temporarily closing the opening to prevent intrusion into the building.
This job of boarding up the open window necessitates nailing, drilling, and other mechanical manipulations for improvising a closure member that usually is attached onto the outside of the frame in a manner to make it difficult as possible for intruders to gain access into the building. This improvised boarding up of the frame usually results in unsightly permanent damage to the frame and naturally is most irritating to the owner who heretofore took great pride in the attractive frame. The drilling and nailing not only mars the framework but additional often structurally damages the frame and in some instances the surrounding structure. Furthermore an unprofessional boarded up opening is an advertisement to criminals that the window is damaged and challenges thieves to attempt forcible entrance thereinto for purpose of looting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus and method by which a store front frame can be closed in a superior and more attractive manner than has been possible in the past and which gives the appearance of permanence, all of which makes intrusion therethrough less likely; while at the same time avoiding a reduction to the cosmetics of the frame. Further, by the present invention, the window is rendered secure against these undesirable results in a minimum of time and expense and further the professionalism exhibited by the Glazer and his work product increases the owners confidence while the Glazer is waiting on a new glass panel to be prepared for permanently closing the boarded up window.
The following enclosed patents are noted of primary interest and are representative of the available prior patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,412 3,930,338 3,979,796 4,562,666 4,938,154 5,207,022 5,617,674 5,673,883 5,722,206 5,832,671
The following enclosed patents are noted of secondary interest and are included for background information:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,447 3,616,956 4,206,784 4,335,554 4,913,061 5,125,197 5,343,668 5,937,593
The Figueroa, Jr. Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,833 and White U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,671 disclose a security closure that extends between opposed faces of a window frame where it is held and presses against opposed window frame members.
The Terrill Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,674, shows a panel 22 and a cross member 26 held compressed against a door frame to position the panel 22 where it acts as a closure member for the door.
The Watt Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,154, shows that panels 1 and 2 can close an opening. Steel bars 7 form anchor means by which flexible strap 8 is placed in tension respective to panels 1 and 2.
The McDonald Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,796, shows a front panel 12 of a false drawer having panel mounting clip 10 secured to panel 12 to engage the face of frame 16. The present concept distinguishes from McDonald by having 90 degree opposed unitary flanges that terminate in spaced relationship to one another and a unitary flange with the opposed legs engaging and securing a closure member as the member is forced against the window frame and thereby prevents entry as well as being tamper proof. Such a concept is not found in the prior patents.
Note that Greig et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,412, discloses frame members 20, 22 having panel 28 secured thereto by spring clip 36.
Watt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,022), Young (U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,666), Mcdonald (U.S. Pat. No 5,722,206) and Rood (U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,338) show other prior art examples of a system of attaching a panel to a frame.
This invention is to a system for boarding up a store front window, and more specifically to a corner bracket for use in removably supporting a panel respective an opening formed by a store front frame to temporarily close the opening while avoiding damage to the frame, and preventing intrusion through the store front frame. The corner bracket has spaced parallel flanges connected by perpendicular load bearing wall members. One bracket is received at each corner of the store front frame and the load bearing wall members are positioned to bear against adjacent frame members that form a corner. One of the flanges abuttingly engages an interior surface of the frame; while the opposed flange is attached to the near surface of the temporary panel, so that the corner bracket urges the panel against the exterior wall surface of the frame. Hence. the corner brackets support the panel and forces the marginal edge of the panel into abutting engagement respective the exterior frame face, while the spaced parallel flanges places the perpendicular load bearing wall members in tension and resists outward movement of the temporary panel away from the frame. Furthermore, the load bearing wall members abuttingly engage adjacent inner side walls of the frame to prevent lateral displacement of the temporary panel respective to the frame. The temporary panel can be made of plywood or other relative inexpensive panel material which can be easily cut to dimensions to cover an area slightly greater than the area defined by the inner periphery of the frame so that the marginal edges of the panel overlap the frame. Additionally, this arrangement hides the corner brackets from outside view and therefore nothing is revealed exteriorly of the enclosure that would enable a pedestrian to determine the details of construction other than the few bolt heads that may be used to attach each of the corner brackets to the interior of the temporary panel.